


That's a Wrap

by curlsgetdemgurls



Series: What's Meant To Be [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Skating, Trailer Sex, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Caitriona and Sam attend the Season 4 wrap party.





	That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something fun and I was asked to write it by some shippers (you know who you are) so don't take anything too seriously!

Caitriona looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She’d chosen a red jumpsuit with bell bottom style flares and a cap sleeve. She looked quite sexy, she thought. Caitriona knew someone else who thought she looked sexy in red and he was just walking out of the bathroom. 

“Darling, you look like you just walked out of ‘Saturday Night Fever’,” she laughed, admiring Sam in his 70’s disco get up. She wasn’t sure whose idea it was for a disco themed wrap party but she’d like to thank them for getting Sam to wear that tight fitting shirt with sparkles. 

“Oh, Balfe, stop takin’ pictures!” Sam laughed, holding up his hands over his face to avoid Caitriona’s mini photo shoot. 

“Strike a pose, Heughan or we’re not leaving this flat.” 

Throwing one hand up, pointer finger out, Sam put his other hand on his hip and obliged Caitriona, how could he not?

“Have what ye need?” Sam said, his accent still thick from filming. Caitriona loved the way his accent changed when he had spent a lot of time being Jamie. 

She blushed, remembering what they had done in the trailer the night before. It was just them, toasting to one final scene. Then Sam had taken off her too tight jacket and she couldn’t help herself. 

He’d been working out even more for ‘Bloodshot’, his arms were her favourite part of his body… well besides his cock. 

Caitriona had locked the door when they had come into their trailer so there was no fear of someone walking in. Besides, the crew knew not to walk in their trailer without knocking, too many accidents had happened that way. 

“Ye’re a temptress, just like Claire.” Sam had said as she climbed on his lap, her wig falling over her shoulders. God, she did miss having long hair. It would grow, she told herself; as long as this engagement farce ended, it would. 

“I don’t see you trying to push me away Roland,” she called him by his middle name, something he always hated except when it was from her. 

“We better be quick, we just asked for questions on twitter and they all know we’re in the trailer together,” He blushed which Caitriona found awfully cute, “Shit, they probably are all talking about how we’re fucking in here.” 

Caitriona had looked down at him, her hand between their bodies, pulling down her pants and pushing off the jacket Sam had draped across his bare thighs. 

“But we are fucking in here, Sam,” he had moaned when she said that and she had pressed her mouth against his. She longed for the day when she could kiss him whenever and wherever she wanted. But for now, she could put up with whatever narrative they had to go along with. 

Sam had lifted her hips up and eased himself into her, she was already wet from thinking about their final scene together. It was for the first episode, they finally had warm weather to shoot. Caitriona was supposed to lay naked by a river and touch herself while Sam stood in the water and watched before joining her to make slippery hot love. 

“Your arse really is the best, Cait,” he grinned and she bit his bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands went to his shoulders and she had pushed down against his cock. 

“Hold me tighter,” she had begged and he wrapped his arms, even bigger now, around her body, pressing her to his chest. 

Sam’s arms could wrap easily around her entire thin body. Their tongues melded together and their breath was hot on each other’s faces. Sam slid one hand down over her arse, his fingers kneading and pressing on her skin. Sam was an ass man and a boob man. Honestly, he was a Caitriona man. 

“Faster,” she choked out and his grip tightened as he thrust harder into her, filling her slit with his throbbing cock. 

They were fucking as Sam and Cait but they looked like Jamie and Claire. The wigs still in place for the final scene. She once said at the Paley fest a few years ago that she would choose to screw Jamie. Who wouldn’t?

“I’m coming, oh Christ Caitriona, I’m coming,” Sam moaned against her and she felt him spill into her. 

Together they rode the waves of their orgasms, hands gripping and loosening with every thrust. Caitriona had lost count of how many times they’d had sex in their trailer. Their bloody show had sex in it all the time which meant they had to be naked quite often. Seeing Sam like that, above or below her with all those cameras around always excited her. And she knew it excited Sam, the being watched part of it all. That’s why when they got back to their trailer after filming one of those scenes they were always hungry for each other. After spending hours pretending to have sex, real sex was all they wanted but only from each other. 

Caitriona couldn’t even imagine having sex with anyone else. Especially not Tony, her mate. 

Feeling a nudge on her arm from Sam, Caitriona shook her head and was once more in the present. They were leaving for the wrap part for season four. “Car’s here,” Sam announced and grabbed Caitriona’s jacket and helped her slide it on. 

“Thanks, babe,” she kissed him quickly and then said goodbye to Eddie as Sam turned the lights out. 

___________________

“Hey guys!” Richard shouted over the loud music, it seemed that Sam and Cait were some of the last people to arrive to the party. 

“Hello,” she smiled and hugged Sophie and Richard, then saw Anita over by the bar and went to her while Sam continued chatting to Richard. 

“This party is actually so cool,” she took a drink from the bar and looked over at the dancers and people skating around the building. 

“Can we skate too?” She asked Anita who nodded cheerfully, God she was going to miss these people while they were off on break. Of course, she would only get a little bit of down time before she needed to film for her new movie. Caitriona was looking forward to it but dreaded being away from Sam for so long. They’d already made arrangements to meet up in L.A. or wherever he would be when they had time off. 

Time flew by and Caitriona managed to say hello to most everyone at the party. Then she saw Sam who was making his way over to her, his ridiculous beaded pants shining in the lights. 

“Care to dance, Caitriona?” He offered her his hand, pulling her easily off her feet from the chair she’d been sitting on. 

“You got the moves, Heughan?” 

Walking over to the dance floor in the middle of the room, the music changed to a fast beat and Sam went wild. He was a terrible dancer, truly but she wasn’t any better. Together they made fools of themselves, hands flying and legs attempting dance moves that weren’t really moves. 

After a few more upbeat songs the music changed to a slower tempo and Sam’s hands immediately found her waist. He pulled her in close and her head rested against his chest. Here at work, they were safe. Safe to love each other the way they desperately wanted to. Caitriona often felt guilty and she knew Sam did too about not being truthful. People online had thought they’d been together, even married for years. But Starz had grid lock contracts that forced them to hide their real relationship. 

But that was all coming to an end in just one short year. That was part of the negotiations for the next two seasons. They would be free. 

Sam held her closer and whispered in her ear, “I love you. I wouldn’t want to do this thing with anyone else but you.” 

Bringing one hand up to touch his cheek, she pulled back and placed a kiss on his lips, “I love you.” 

“Skate with me?” He asked out of the blue. 

“What?” Caitriona laughed. 

“Skate with me! They have wee skates over there we can put on, don’t worry, I’ll hold you up.” She agreed and followed him to put their disco skates on. 

Just as they stood up, the music changed back to a faster beat. Sam took her hands and started to spin them around. He was so tall and frankly so was she but now in skates, he towered over everyone. 

She let go of everything as Sam held her hands. Her anxieties over the past few months of being “engaged”, her insecurities and her inhibitions. Caitriona was skating around their wrap party like a child with the love of her life and she couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
